The present disclosure relates to a scanner device and an image forming apparatus.
In association with recent development in informational technology, cellular phones, touch-panel-type tablet devices, and other terminal devices have become widely used by general users. These terminal devices have a display portion such as a liquid crystal screen for displaying images. A user can acquire desired information from images displayed on the display portion.
When one user intends to let other user view the information, the user typically sends the image data to a terminal device of the other user. However, the other user does not always carry a terminal device, or communication environment is not always established in the periphery. In such a case, it is conceivable to directly read the image displayed on the terminal device by a scanner device, and hand out a copy of the read image printed by a copying machine or the like. Such a situation is expected to further increase with the prevalence of terminal devices.
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus having a color image scanner that reads a color document is known. The image processing apparatus has two reading modes enabling a reading process of normally reading a document and a reading process of directly reading a display screen of a color display, for effecting color compensation of color display. For normally reading a document, a light source for illuminating document is turned on. On the other hand, for directly reading a display screen of a display, the light source for illuminating document is turned off because the display itself emits light.
In the above conventional art, switching of the reading mode is manually conducted by a user, and the reading mode needs to be switched manually in each time. This switching operation is troublesome and inconvenient. For correction of this, it is conceivable to use the technique of providing the display with a coordinate position input device, and switch the reading mode automatically upon detection of attachment of the display to the color image scanner. However, it is impractical to provide the aforementioned coordinate position input device for the display of each of terminal devices possessed by users.